Two Birds in the Night
by 1nkyMadness
Summary: Robin has a nightmare and Raven comforts him. This is a one-shot-might-turn-into-more little story I thought up. If you think there should be more, comment and review :)
1. Chapter 1

A heavy blanket of rain encompassed jump city. It was the horror movie kind of storm, and where as it may terrorize others, it didn't phase Robin. He looked out over his city, his home. The tower, cold and silent, was his only true companion it seemed. He couldn't stop thinking about Slade. Trigon was dead and gone thankfully but where had his Arch Enemy gone? That man... what he had done, none of the others knew. Robin felt if he caught him, perhaps he could atone for his old transgressions. If the team knew... what would they say?  
Sighing, Robin looked away and turned to walk to his room only to bump into someone.

"Sorry I di-"

His words were cut off as someone grabbed him around the throat and brought his face to his.

"Miss me?" Slade taunted.

Robin struggled fiercly but could do nothing against the iron grip. His blows fell on what felt like an immobile brick wall. He gasped for air and growled. "No."  
"Oh but yes. I owe you all a bit of payback." Slade said as he walked to the window, calm as could be.

"Leave... them... alone!" Robin continued to struggle.

"I think I'll start with the little black bird. After of course, I see if this one can fly." Slade threw Robin, shattering the glass. Robin fell, without his gear and without help.

"No, Raven!" He tried to warn her in vain, as there was no way she would hear him.  
As he fell through the air he heard someone shouting his name.

"Robin!"  
"Noooooooooo!" He continued yelling as the wind ripped the air out of his lungs until... 

Robin awoke in a cold sweat. It was dark, impairing his vision. "You okay?" Raven asked as his eyes began to adjust. She was sitting on the sofa by the bottom of his blanket. He took a second to come back to reality before relaxing. "Yeah, I'm fine." The silence hung for a minute.

"You were having a pretty serious nightmare."

"Yeah." Robin agreed.

"But you said my name. Was it..." Trigon? She didn't dare say his name, lest she jinx something.

"Yes and no." Robin's eyes were now fully adjusted so he saw Raven cast her gaze downward guiltly. He said seriously, "It's Slade. He was going to hurt you."

"Oh." She said simply. Did Robin mean her, or the Titans in general. He had shouted her name out though. She pushed the thought from her head. "Well, I'm alive." She said in her usual tone.

Robin chuckled, "I noticed. And I'm glad." He looked over at the glowing blue digital clock on the wall, not catching Raven's light blush. "It's nearly three. Why are you up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She said simply.

"And how'd I end up on the sofa?"

"You fell asleep watching the T.V."

"And the blanket?"

"I was reading on the couch. You were shivering."

Robin was quiet for a moment. "Thanks."

Raven nodded.

"Your not cold?"

"Nope." She lied.

Robin looked at her.

"A little, but I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

More silence. "Okay, well, goodnight." Robin, feeling extremely tired, lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Raven stayed up a little longer. She had also lied when she said she was reading. She was out here because she was afraid. Afraid that if she turned around, she'd find a set glowing red eyes watching her. She was still scared, but not being alone helped. As she tried not to think about it, she felt panic edging at her mind and driving her blood icy. She needed some kind of comfort now or she was going to scream.

Keeping her voice calm, Raven gently prodded Robin's side, thinking him asleep. Even in sleep wear, he kept his mask on. None of the Titan's had ever seen his eyes. Ever.  
"Robin?" She hesitated. "I'm cold."

Robin gave a sleepy smile and lifted up the blanket, which she promptly curled up under, back to Robin's chest. She felt his warmth overwhelm and comfort her, driving her panic away. He had brought her back, had saved her. He made her feel safe. Closing her eyes, her mind began to blur, not noticing sleepy-Robin wrapping his arm around her waist. Neither of them thought much of how this might would be viewed. They both fell quickly asleep, each unknowingly comforting the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, there were some requests to continue this, so I decided to do it. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! :) Pleases continue to do so, it helps my writing.**

Raven awoke before Robin. The rain had cleared up and the rising sun was trickling light into the room. She yawned and began to stretch, until she realized something. She was laying down on the couch next to Robin. And his arm was around her. She blushed and felt akward all of a sudden. This was wrong, he was the team leader and Starfire liked him. Not to say that she liked him... or did she? She pushed the thought deep down and carefully used her powers to sink down into the couch and come back up through the floor, walking back to her room confused.

Robin awoke well rested, sliding off of the couch and stretching. It was still early, and he had woken only minutes after Raven. _Where is she?_ He wondered to himself. Then he thought about it, and he himself felt odd. That had been a little out of character for the both of them, though he had to admit she'd helped his sleeping problem. And she had almost fit against him perfectly... What did that mean? He liked Starfire and all but...  
He had never really taken the time to consider Raven as anything more than a friend. He had saved her because she was his friend, not just to save the world. But things had changed since everything had happened. Was this just teenage infatuation? Maybe, maybe not. He definitely felt differently about Raven than Starfire. He would have to see what his head, he made coffee and poured himself a cup before headed to his room. His morning generally started before everyone else's.

Several hours later, Robin's eyes were blood-shot behind his mask from staring at the television screens all around him. News was playing from all over the world while he used his computer and files to check for traces of Slade. He knew he was alive and out there, somewhere. Now that Trigon was gone, he had to catch his nemesis, whether he had helped him or not. Slade was a criminal, and needed to be put behind bars before he could terrorize the world anymore.  
Even though he had let him go for Raven, he still felt a weight on his shoulders. _Slade is my responsibility._ He told himself. He didn't realize just how like his former mentor he had become.

His door slid open, though he didn't look up. Facial recognition software was put on the front of his 6-inch thick reinforced titanium door and there was no way to wirelessly tap into it. If someone tried to touch it, an alarm would go off.

"It's three O'clock in the afternoon." Raven said as the door shut behind her.

"Is it?" Robin asked, not really paying her much attention.

"Yes. You should eat." Raven said, a weird feeling going through her.

She felt strange being in here, she almost never came in Robin's room. She was concerned about his health though, as she was pretty sure that he hadn't slept except for a couple hours last night. Neither had she really, but she could meditate periodically also. Whenever her mind didn't immediately drift back to-  
She stopped the thought right there. Why was she losing control over herself so much lately?  
Robin hadn't responded to her. With a sigh below her breath, she went and set the sandwich on the desk he was sitting stopped tapping at his computer and turned to her. He was slightly stunned, though he didn't show it. This wasn't Raven's kind of thing. Yes, she cared about and watched after her teammates, but this... was a little out of character.

Realizing he was being rude, Robin shook himself mentally.

"Thank you." he said.

Raven turned her head, blushing. "No problem."

They stood there a moment akwardly as teenagers tend to do until Raven composed herself and turned back to him.

"So what are you working on in here?" She asked.

Robin's frown returned and he looked back at the computer screen.

"Slade." He spit the name out like poison, like the name itself was a curse.

"He's still out there?" Raven asked. Robin hadn't really told her what became of him, nor the others. At the time it had seemed unimportant as they had just stopped the end of the world. Or rather, reversed it.

"Yeah. We had a deal, he showed me where to find you and he... went somewhere else. I'm not one-hundred percent sure he's still alive, but I can't just assume he's either dead or changed. He's still a criminal. He still needs to be stopped."

Raven shivered, remembering the time before this when Robin had gone Slade crazy. She didn't want to lose him to delusions again. She had seen what it had been like inside his head, and it had been frightening. Robin had hurt himself without meaning to, and his temporary insanity had almost gotten him killed.

Raven was behind him, so she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin... Promise me you'll be careful? I don't want anything to happen to you." She asked him.

Robin, again, was thrown off. Then he understood her.

"I will."

He turned to her, looking up and noting the concern in her eyes.

"I will." He said again. "But he has to be stopped." He stated. "He's my responsibility." He turned back to the computer.

Raven hesitated and then sighed, placing her hand over his. "No, he's our responsibility."

Robin looked at her, then allowed a rare smile to show.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I was gonna update yesterday, but then I got kicked off the computer halfway through. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. And don't worry, there's gonna be some action soon. Also I am wondering, (as I kind of feel bad about Starfire though I really don't think she belongs with Robin) if maybe there should be a little StarxBB?**


End file.
